Happy Ending's
by animegirl1363
Summary: Crow has yet to tell his friends about his sexuality landing him in an abusive relationship. Getting out may prove harder when you don't want to come out the closet. Contains Yaoi, OOCness, M rated for implied RAPE. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi hi! Welcome to my new story! I have some news for One Drunk Kiss Three ppl. My cousin decided to cancel that story. She was working hard on it, but the person it was based off on, passed away and all of her inspiration kind of passed away with her. So she gave up on the story. She hopes you all are not mad and she apologizes for not being able to write the story. Now I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**Crow's P-O-V Present day**

Crow ran upstairs to get away from his boyfriend who was chasing after him. Crow got into a room and pressed body against the door like his life depended on it. Sadly, it probably did. Kite banged on the door screaming threating Crow. Tears streamed down Crow's face as the banging slowly ceased. Crow figured that Kite had finally given up and went back downstairs. Crow wasn't going to leave the room and he still had his body pressed against the door just in case.

Crow slid down to the floor, thinking how he got himself in this mess? The abuse has been going on for a few weeks but when he meet Kite he seemed so nice. Crow pulled down his glove to see the healing marks on his wrists were Kite had hit him. This only made Crow feel worse.

Crow cried himself to sleep by the door.

**Flashback… Six weeks ago**

Crow sat in a chair by himself at the community center. Today was the LGBT community weekly meeting when someone walks up to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Crow said.

"My name is Kite." Kite said. He had on a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Crow." Crow said.

"I'm guessing you're new here?" Kite asked.

"Yes, I've been coming here for a few weeks now. I just heard of it." Crow said.

"Don't worry you will fit in here just fine. I'm new too maybe we should stick together." Kite smiled.

**Present Day**

Crow woke up on the floor aching in pain. His bones cracked as he stretched. Crow thought this was a perfect chance to get away. It's still early in the morning so he figured Kite would still be asleep. He opened the door slowly to not wake him, but Kite grabbed his arm from behind the door.

"So you thought you could sneak away from me? Did You?" Kite said. It was clear that he was waiting for Crow to come out the room all night.

"No." Crow whimpered.

"Why do you want to leave me?" Kite's voice was full of rage. He was also squeezing Crow's wrist to the point where it reddened.

"Please let me go?" Crow said.

"You want to go cheat on me with one of your friends don't? Don't you!" Kite Screamed.

"No." Crow said.

"Good, because I Love you." Kite said.

Kite tried to kiss Crow, but he resisted, making Kite angry once more. They had a small struggle and Kite pushed Crow down the stairs. Crow hit every step as he rolled down until he hit the floor.

"Why do you make me do this, Crow!" Kite put the blame on Crow.

Crow groaned in pain as Kite walked down towards him. Kite only looked at him with disgust and anger in his eyes. He walked away to the kitchen not helping Crow get up.

"I expect you to be back on time from work." Kite said as he fixed his breakfast, clearly not making any for Crow.

Crow got up and got his yellow jacket out the closet. He was in pain but he had to force himself to move so he could leave Kite for good amount of time. His duel runner was at the garage where his friends, Yusei and Jack lived at.

Crow walked or rather limped to the garage. It was a far distance but not a lot. When he arrived Crow got himself some breakfast before starting his deliveries. Crow sat in the kitchen eating a donut when he heard someone coming downstairs.

"Hello, is someone here?" Yusei called out.

Crow made sure the sleeves of his jacket was down so Yusei wouldn't see the marks on him.

"Crow?" Yusei said entering the kitchen.

"Morning Yusei!" Crow said with a forced smile.

"It's great to see you again, we hardly see you ever since you moved." Yusei said with his suspicions.

"What, I can't come and visit you guys?" Crow shifted in his seat nervously. Crow knew that Yusei had a tendency to question everything if something was off. "Jack is probably happy that I moved out."

"Well this isn't about Jack. I'm guessing your new house doesn't have a place for your dual runner?" Yusei questioned.

"Speaking of dual runners I have deliveries to make. See you later Yusei." Crow finished the rest of his donut and quickly ran past Yusei before he could ask him more questions.

Yusei watched as Crow sped out the door.

Crow let out a sigh of relief as he started his dual runner. Running from Yusei and his questions took a lot out of him than him more than he thought.

When he told Yusei and Jack that he was moving out, he left off a lot of reasons. It was so sudden for them and Crow himself. Plus with the added fact that he never told them he was gay, also gave Kite a reason to blackmail Crow into moving in with him.

Crow used all his strength to not cry as he drove off to do his deliveries.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Again I'm sorry for those who were waiting for One Drunk Kiss Three. Read and review and sorry for any OOCness. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long update, but I'm getting ready for the upcoming anime-con this weekend! Here's the latest chapter of Happy Endings! Happy Memorial Day!**

**Flashback**

_Crow and Kite were both coming out of the community center with smiles on their faces._

_"That was fun." Crow said._

_"Told you LGBT meetings weren't all boring." Kite said._

_Crow laughed, "I guess you're right. Well, I should get going."_

_"Hey Crow." Kite looked around nervously. "Will you go on a date with me?_

_Crow smiled, "Yes."_

**Present day Crow's P-O-V**

Crow was sitting at the beach. He had finished his deliveries, which were not a lot and that was bad. Crow had returned his dual runner safely back at the garage and was now at the beach sitting under a cleft daydreaming about the innocent days of his relationship. The days he wishes he could go back too.

Crow lifted up his jacket sleeve to look at the bruises on his arm, which only made him sadder. Crow really didn't want anyone to find out about what was going on. He shuddered at the thought of what Kite would do to him if some were to find out about the abuse.

Crow closed his eyes trying to block out any of thoughts of Kite, past and present.

"Crow?" Crow shot his eyes open to see Jack.

"Hi, Jack. What are you doing here?" Crow asked.

"I was going shopping when I saw you laying here." Jack had his arms crossed looking at Crow's uncovered arm. Crow noticed this and quickly pulled down his sleeve.

"So I never thought I see the day were Jack Atlas goes grocery shopping. Can I come with you?" Crow tried to keep off the subject of his arm. He didn't know how much Jack had saw and he wanted to avoid prying questions. With the added trip to the store would keep Crow away from Kite.

"Wh-"

"Come one the store awaits us." Crow quickly said, grabbing Jack by his arm.

"Let me go." He protested.

When they were at the store, Crow didn't expect to see Kite there. Before they even went inside Crow froze. And Jack saw this.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Crow whispered, but Jack couldn't make out what he said. Jack looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

Kite was in the exact place Crow was using to escape from him. Why, here of all places?

"Jack, I have to go." Crow didn't give Jack a chance to respond before running away leaving Jack confused.

Crow reached Kite's house. Panting, he ran upstairs to his and Kite's room, locking the door knowing what was coming for him when Kite got home. He pressed his body against the door falling to his knees.

At was not long before Crow heard the door close from downstairs and Kite calling out to him.

"Crow I want to talk to you!" Kite yelled calmly.

"Why is he being so calm?" Crow thought.

He slowly opened the door to see Kite downstairs. He walked down the stairs shaking.

"Yes, Kite." Crow said.

Kite walked over to the kitchen table and sat down motioning crow to do the same.

"Who was that earlier?" Kite's voice filled with venom.

"Who are you talking about?" Crow played dumb which enraged Kite.

"Don't play dumb." Kite banged the table making Crow jump. "I saw you with him at the store."

Due to him still being in the closet to his friends, Kite had never meet Yusei or Jack.

"A friend." Was all Crow could say.

Kite got up and walked towards Crow. "Don't hang out with him again do I make myself clear."

Crow was too scared to answer.

"Crow!" Kite screamed grabbing Crow's upper arm.

"Yes." Crow whispered.

"Good. Cause your mine." Kite said letting go of Crow's arm. "Now get ready for the meeting."

**Yusei and Jack's P-O-V**

Jack walked in the garage slamming the door closed, signaling Yusei of his return.

"You didn't have to do that Jack." Yusei Said.

"Huh, sorry I wasn't paying attention, you were saying?" Jack went into the kitchen putting the groceries on the table.

"Something has you preoccupied. What's wrong?"

Jack didn't know if what he saw on Crow's arm were bruises or what. He didn't want Yusei to worry over something that might be nothing since; Crow wasn't living with them anymore.

"It's nothing to worry over." Jack lied.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the shortness. Anyways I'm off to the anime-con! Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! The anime con was great! Ok I have good news and bad news. Good news, I got picture of someone cosplaying as Crow Hogan! Bad news, you guys will hate me after this chapter. Bad news 2: I won't be updating for a short while due to school exams coming up. I hope you enjoy.**

**Flashback**

_Crow was with Kite at his house. They had just finished coming back from their park date._

_"Your house looks nice." Crow said._

_"Thanks. So, who was that I saw you talking with at the park?" Kite asked._

_At the park, Crow was talking to one of his friend, Brave, before meeting up with Kite._

_"Him, Oh he was just a friend." Crow said._

_"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." Kite said with venom in his voice. Crow was surprised at this._

_"What are you saying? I can't have any friends?" Crow was clearly enraged by what Kite said._

_"That's not what I'm saying it's just that you belong to me!" Kite said._

_"After one date I suddenly 'belong' to you? You're crazy I'm out of here!" Crow walked passed Kite to leave only to be grabbed by his wrist. "Let me go!"_

_Crow struggled to break free of Kite's grip, but no avail. Crow's struggle was halted when Kite slapped him across the face. Kite let go of his wrist with an apologetic look in his eyes._

_"Crow I'm so sorry." Kite apologized._

_Crow held covered the red slap mark on his face as he left Kite's house._

**Present day**

Crow was thinking about the first time Kite had hit him. Ironically, the meeting tonight was about abusive relationships in the homosexual community. He received glares from Kite, telling him not to speak up in any kind of way. Crow sighed, watching Kite mingle around, while he stood at the punch bowl.

"Crow, is that you?" Crow was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call out to him. He tensed up thinking it was Kite calling for him, only to be relieved when he saw Brave running up to him.

"Brave what are you doing here?" Crow asked feeling a little dumbfounded at the question.

"Well as you can see, I'm gay and my two friends, Halldore and Dragon, forced me to come here. I guess I'm late seeing how everyone seems to be leaving." Brave chuckled lightly.

From afar, Kite was watching them talk; he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Crow," Kite motioned for Crow to come to him.

Crow said his farewells to Brave as he walked over to Kite. Kite wrapped his arms around Crow waist.

"Why were you talking to him? I thought I told you to stay away from him and your friends." Kite said.

"Why, are you going to hit me now?" Kite tightened his grip on Crow. "Go ahead; show everyone what kind of person you really are."

"Let's go home." Kite said.

Crow was dreading when they reached Kite's house. He knew after that little stunt he pulled at the community center would cause Kite to lose it. Only it was not enough for him to hit Crow in public.

Kite unlocked the door and opened it. Kite grabbed Crow's arm and started pulling him upstairs to their room. He closed the door locking it in the process. He led Crow to the bed and pinned him down.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked panicking at what's about to happen.

"I love you Crow and I know how much you want this." Kite said with a sick smile on his face as Crow's eyes widened in fear.

Crow's screams of protest were cut off when Kite forcibly kissed him, as Crow, unsuccessfully, tried to struggle free.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I'm begging you! Sorry for the shortness. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the summer break. I know I am. I passed all of my exams! Senior year here I come! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

Crow mentally thanked the sun for coming up, awaking him from his sleep and nightmares. He didn't get out of bed; instead Crow pulled the covers over his head. He didn't feel Kite in the bed with him. Tears started falling from his eyes at the thought of Kite. Crow curled up in a fetal like position softly sobbing.

He didn't want to leave the bed let alone the room. He wanted to hide away from the world forever. He wished and hoped that last night was not real. Sadly he had the pain to prove it. Crow knew he had to get out of bed soon. He had to make his deliveries, his business has been severely slow so he had to take any job he could if he didn't want to lose his business and his only source of income.

Crow practically forced himself to get out of bed. He walked sluggishly to the bathroom to take a shower. There was no need to take off his clothing seeing how they were stripped away from him the previous night.

After getting out the shower, he trekked downstairs. Hoping Kite wouldn't be there, but sadly he was.

"Where are you going?" Kite asked.

"I have a job." Crow replied in a lifeless kind of way.

Kite then stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to Crow. That's when Crow tensed up, he started to shake, and he didn't why. All the times Crow has been around Kite, even if he hit him, Crow had never shook or froze. He felt Kite's arms wrap around his waist.

"You still want to leave me?" He asked.

_'Yes,'_ Crow thought. "No, I don't want to leave you, Kite." Crow's voice was shaky.

"Good, because I gave you what you wanted last night." A sick smile formed on his face.

"Wanted, that's not what I wanted at all!" Crow yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

Crow was answered by being pushed, hitting the wall followed by a hard slap across his face.

"You don't talk to me that way! Why do you want me to be angry all the time?" Kite yelled back taking one hand and cupping it around Crow's neck. "Do you like it when I hurt you?"

"No, please let go Kite." Crow pleaded and used his hands to pry open Kite's grip on his neck.

Kite snatched his hand off of Crow's neck. He was gasping for air, but most likely relief of not being strangled to death. Kite looked at him with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry Crow, I promise I'll never do it again."

Crow didn't care about his apology. The only thing he cared for now was getting away from Kite. He could guarantee that he will die if he stayed. Crow stumbled off the floor and made his way out the door. He ran all the way back to the garage. When he got there, Crow didn't get his dual runner; he quietly and quickly ran to the couch and just cried his eyes out.

_'What am I going to do? I'm not going back to Kite. And coming out is not something I'm ready for.'_ Crow thought.

"Crow, are you down here?" He heard Yusei call out breaking him from his thoughts. Crow tried to wipe away the tears from his face, but they just kept coming.

"Crow, are you crying?" Yusei worriedly asked.

Crow stood up without looking at his concerned friend and walked away. In attempt to stop him and get answers, Yusei grabbed Crow's wrist. Just like with Kite earlier, Crow tensed up and started shaking.

"Stop!" Crow screamed.

His breaths were shaky and his eyes filled with shock and fear. Even though it was only Yusei, Crow was scared of him. Nothing was said between the two, so Crow slowly backed away from him and made run towards the door.

Yusei called out for Crow, but it didn't work. Crow was gone. Yusei knew something was seriously wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was being lazy and doing housework. I realized I had to get this up before June 23, so this chapter may be rushed and have possible OOCness in it. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Jack came downstairs after hearing all the commotion.

"What was all the yelling about?" Jack asked.

"Something is wrong with Crow. I'm going to find him." Yusei said.

"It can't be that bad." Jack murmured.

"Jack," Yusei heard him. "Do you know something?"

"I saw him at the store the other day. He seemed afraid for some reason."

"Anything else?" Yusei questioned.

"I did see marks on his arm-"

"Jack! Why didn't you say anything before!" Yusei was trying not to yell. "He might be in trouble!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, besides he can handle himself."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to look for Crow."

Yusei headed up to his room to get his jacket and left to find Crow. Jack looked at his feet. He sighed and went upstairs to getting his coat, ultimately deciding to help Yusei look for their carrot top friend.

**Crow's P-O-V**

Crow was sitting under the pier with his knees drawn close to him. He forgot his jacket making all the bruises on his arms visible. They were healing, but you could still see them. Crow sighed not knowing what to do.

"Crow!" Crow jolted out of his thoughts upon hearing his name.

_'He can't be here.'_ He thought.

"Crow!" He heard again, this time feeling more relived.

_'No, this is someone different.'_ Crow looked out to the beach from under the pier to see Yusei. This made Crow panic. If he found him surely Yusei would see and question him about the bruises. The thing Crow didn't want. He scuttled to his feet running off before Yusei could see him.

If Yusei was looking for him that means there was a chance Jack was searching as well, so he had to stay away from his favorite spots. He folded his arms in attempt to cover his bruises which really didn't work, but he did it anyways. His feet unfortunately got a mind of their own and dragged him to the park. Crow looked around to see if Yusei or Jack was around, all was clear. He sat at the nearest bench in front of the fountain.

"Hi Crow!"

"Ahh!" Crow jumped up from his seat and turned around. "Brave."

"Sorry Crow, I didn't mean to scare you." Brave sheepishly apologized.

"It's okay. I got to go." Crow wanted to leave before he noticed his arms.

"Crow what on your arms?" Brave asked getting worried.

_'No,'_ Crow thought. "It's nothing."

Crow backed away from Brave.

"That doesn't look like nothing." Brave took one another look at his friend's arm. "Has someone been hitting you?"

"No." Crow quickly lied.

"You're lying." Brave caught him.

Crow didn't know what to do now. Brave had caught him and now he didn't know what to do, it wasn't like Brave was dumb. Brave walked up slowly to Crow, who began to shake and tense up like with Yusei and Kite. Brave saw this and made sure not to break Crow's comfort zone or things could get ugly real fast. Tears involuntary fell down Crow's face.

"What am I going to do?" Crow asked in between sobs.

"You defiantly can't go back to whoever it is that's doing this to you. What about your friends?" Brave said.

"They don't know I'm gay. What if they hate me?" Crow said.

"You can't think like that. I'm sure they will accept you." Brave said cheerful like. Crow always wondered how he can be happy in the most serious situations. "And you always have me."

"Thanks." Crow smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Brave never left Crow's side. He didn't want to risk him running into that horrible boyfriend by himself. They stayed at the park. Crow knew they would come to search for him here eventually. And Crow was right. Both Yusei and Jack came to the park just the night sky engulfed the city. Crow said his good byes to Brave before walking to his friends.

"Crow!" Yusei said running up to Crow. Yusei looked at Crow's arms, "Who did this to you?"

"Can we talk about this at the garage?" Crow asked avoiding eye contact.

"Don't avoid the question! Who did this to you and why are you not looking at me?" Yusei asked with no pauses.

Crow closed his eyes, "I'm gay."

There was a long silence. Crow opened his eyes to see his worst nightmare come true. Jack was walking away. Sure the two are polar opposites and wanted to kill each other at times, but Crow never wanted to lose him as a friend. Little did Jack know him walking off like that made Crow feel like someone reached in his chest and ripped out his heart.

"Jack." Yusei called out but jack didn't stop. Yusei turned to look at Crow. "I'm sure Jack will come around."

"Yeah." Crow said sadly. "I'm guessing you're okay that I'm gay?"

Yusei smiled and nodded.

"But why didn't you tell us before?" Yusei asked.

"Well, it's not something easy to tell Yusei. You just saw Jack walk off without saying anything. The one thing that I feared the most was losing you two." Tears were starting to form in Crow's eyes.

"I understand and you haven't lost us Crow." Yusei said.

"Thanks Yusei." Crow said.

"I'm presuming that your boyfriend is doing this to you." Yusei said.

Crow nodded.

Yusei reached his hand out to wipe away a stray tear from Crow's face. A look of terror flashed on his face. Crow's body began shaking once again as Yusei's hand got closer to him. Yusei saw this and stopped mid-way.

"Tha- that's not the only thing he did to you." Yusei said.

"Please don't say it." Crow said softly. He hugged himself in attempt to stop his shaking.

"Don't worry Crow you're safe." Yusei said.

The two walked back to the garage.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update wait. I had a lot of anime I had to catch up on; I'm working on a new story, and I made a JackxCrow YouTube video. Plus I just want to be lazy before school starts again. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the shortness and OOCness. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi everyone! This is the last chapter. You might find some JackxCrow Underlining in this chapter if you read carefully or take it the wrong way. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Yusei and Jack's P-O-V**

It was morning time and Yusei was starting to wake up. He didn't bother putting on his jacket; he was going to come back up for it later. Downstairs, Jack was already awake drinking his coffee.

"Good morning, Jack. I didn't think you get up this early." Yusei said.

Jack shrugged.

"Crow was kind of hurt yesterday when you walked away." Yusei said.

"And…? It doesn't make much of a difference to me."

"And walking away is the best way for you to say it?" Yusei said.

"Expressing my feelings doesn't come easy for me. I'm more of an action guy Yusei." Jack said.

Yusei only sighed.

"What are we going to do about Crow and his boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. But I do know is that we are going to keep him away from his boyfriend." Yusei said. "Speaking of Crow, I'm going to go check on him."

"I'll go check on him. It's the least I can do since I might've given him the wrong idea." Jack offered.

"Okay." Yusei said.

As jack took his last sip of coffee he got up and headed for the stairs only for Yusei to stop him half-way.

"Jack, be gentle around Crow." Yusei's expression darkened. "His boyfriend might've…"

Jack caught on to what Yusei was saying and knew not to touch him. Or try to touch him. Jack continued his way to Crow's room opening the door quietly not to wake Crow up. He saw Crow tossing and turning in his sleep, clearly having a nightmare, possibly about his boyfriend. Jack knew he should wake him up, but that would include shaking him awake and he was clearly instructed not to touch him. So calling out his name would have to do.

"Crow." Jack said.

He didn't wake up.

"Crow." Jack said louder.

Still asleep.

"Crow!" Jack shouted.

This time Crow woke with a sharp inhale. Not only that, he sat up real fast when his woke up. Breathing hard, Crow stared at the wall in front of him before noticing Jacks presence in the room.

"I know it would be stupid to ask this question, but I'm going to ask anyway." Jack said.

Crow smiled, "Yes I'm fine."

"I'm still going to ask; are you okay?" Jack said.

Again Crow smiled, "Yes I'm fine."

"Can I sit down?" Jack asked.

Crow nodded and Jack took a sat towards the end of the bed, so he wouldn't touch Crow by sitting next to him. To room was silent for a while until Crow spoke up.

"I thought you hated me." Crow said. Jack was surprised at what he said.

"Why do you think that? I'm here now." Not the exact words that Jack should've said, but it was close.

"Well, you didn't exactly say anything yesterday at the park. You just walked away." Crow explained.

That stung Jack knowing it was the truth. He didn't mean to send Crow the wrong message.

"Yeah, I'm not good with expressing my Feelings. I'm more of an action guy." Jack said sheepishly.

"That's no excuse, but I'll take it." Crow said.

They were both smiling, but Jack's smile faded away as he looked at the bruises on Crow's arms. Jack mentally promised himself that no harm would come to Crow anymore.

**One week later… Crow's P-O-V**

It's been one whole week since Crow left Kite and came out to his friends, who accepted him, just like Brave predicted. In the past week, Crow had been having some trouble breathing. After hours of fighting and telling Jack and Yusei that it was nothing, he finally let the two take him to the hospital. After the doctor checked his breathing and asked questions, Crow was sent to get an x-ray. When the results came back it was revealed that Crow had three broken ribs.

The doctor also told Crow that he should sign a warrant to arrest whoever did this to him. Of course Crow wanted to send Kite to jail; he didn't want to deal with the police or the court, so he decided against it.

He did go to the community center, despite that he should be recovering. He did see Kite and Jack and Yusei tagged along with Crow Just in case that would happen, plus he shouldn't be moving a lot in his current state. Kite, as expected apologized for his actions and Crow forgave him, but he officially ended their relationship. Kite said that he was moving too. Crow guessed this was a plan to separate him from everyone if they stayed together. Crow was happy that Kite was moving far away, this way Crow could finally be free of him.

The past week drained Crow of all his energy. And today Crow wanted to laze around the garage. He didn't have a choice. Jack forced him to stay in the garage today, saying that Crow shouldn't move around a lot with three broken ribs.

Crow and Jack were both now sitting on the sofa. Crow didn't think a lot of it, but he and Jack seemed to spend a lot of time with each other last week too.

"Do you plan on dating in the future?" Jack asked out of no ware.

"Hmm, I don't really know." Crow answered.

"Oh okay." Jack said looking away from Crow to hide a slight blush on his face.

"But I might consider it." Crow said resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

**A/N: That it! The final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story and I thank any and everyone who read, reviewed, or faved this story. Sorry if it feels rushed but I wanted to get this up so I can put up my new story. I wanted to do this before next week because I'm going to the Otakon in Baltimore next weekend. Until then, laters!**


End file.
